What are we?
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: Short little drabble from Rose's POV. Slight spolier from 'Dalek'.
1. What is he?

A/N: Well, this is my first Doctor Who ficcy. Ever since the second episode, I've been addicted to the Doctor/Rose relationship This little drabble is from Rose's POV, so enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I wish this was all mine! It's actually the BBC's, but I can dream. -

* * *

What is he? 

I know he's a Gallifreyan, and the last of his kind. He's an alien. He travels through space and time in a blue phone box. With me. Just us.

And that's where it gets…complicated.

I'm his companion. And his friend. He says. And most of time, I want so badly to believe him. But there's times, like when he takes my hand, and it feels slightly sweaty, or we embrace, and he doesn't seem to want to let me go, that I wonder.

That Dalek really hit the spot with what it said to him, when it was holding me captive _"What are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" _The woman he loves. And the way the Doctor didn't respond. That was, in a word, odd. It made me feel...warm and tingly, but at the same time, terrified out of my mind. After all, he's just my friend.

Isn't he?

People think we're together all the time. They think he's my boyfriend, my husband, my lover. And the weirdest part is – neither of us try too hard to convince them otherwise. Deep down, I think I know what it could mean, but I don't want to say it.

He's my everything – my best friend, my rock to hold me, my safe haven. I don't want to make things awkward.

For now I'll just settle for travelling. After all, we've got all the time in the world together. And even longer than that.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. Like I said before, reviews are welcome, especially constructive ones. :D I'm not sure if the Dalek quote is exactly right, because I've only seen the episode once, so forgive me if it's wrong. :D 

I'm thinking about doing another chapter, from the Doctor's POV. What do you think?


	2. What is she?

A/N: Woah! I didn't think I'd get any reviews for this, but I was wrong! Thanks guys!

Shout-outs:

Jillybean: O.O Wow! You're like one of my favourite writers in the Whoniverse, and you reviewed my story? Thanks:D

Timelord: Thanks! Rose was kinda hard to write for me, as I'm nothing like her, but I'm glad you thought so :D

Vampyrewolf: Eek. I knew I'd got it wrong. :D But thanks anyway!

Fobofish92: Thanks! And here you go for the next chapter!

Stevie: Well, here you go! And thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Oh please. Anyone who believes that I own the magnificence that's Doctor Who, please stand on their heads. looks around No-one? Good. :D

Anywho (Tee hee. Ignore that, I'm hyper)

On with the next chapter!

* * *

There's something about Rose. Even with my brainpower, vastly superior to humans, I don't know what she is to me. I've had eight forms before this one. And they've all had companions. But Rose is different to me than the rest. Before, I was brother, father, or friend to my companions. But with Rose…it's something different.

I just can't say no to her. Ever

I should have said no to her, when she asked to see her dad. I should have told her it wasn't possible. I should have said that it would completely change the future, even just going to see it.

But I couldn't. I looked into her eyes, and saw how much she wanted to see him. I think I knew, deep down, that she might try to save him. But still. I said 'yes'.

When that…thing had her captive, hiding behind her, and telling me to open the door or the '_woman I loved' _would die. I knew. I knew that opening that door would release one of the foulest creatures I have ever encountered back into the world. I knew that saving the lives of tens of thousands of people, if not more, was more important than Rose. One person.

But I still opened the door. I let out the Dalek, just to save her. To see her face again. I'd killed her once. I wasn't about to do it again. And when I saw her again, I couldn't help but hug her. I didn't want to let her go.

I take her hand like it's the most natural thing in the universe. If I had to, I'd hold her until she'd cried every last tear in her. We fight, yes, but when we're…friends again, I see her smile, and it feels like I can face anything, even the Time war again, if she just keeps smiling. I'd do anything for her. I'd protect her with my life.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I'm in the middle of another Doctor Who fic (I think I'm more than a little addicted to them now…It's kinda scary. :D) and that should be up soon, if you're interested.

Please review! They're the light in my sad, sad life:D (Yes, waaaaay too much dramatics there. :D)

Susie xxx


End file.
